


【富歇/塔列朗】闹剧

by TDithyrambus



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDithyrambus/pseuds/TDithyrambus
Summary: 想想看吧，剑拔弩张数年的仇人在这个不祥的十二月如同多年未见的老朋友一般挽着手谈笑着，仿佛这几年两人从来没有想过致对方于死地一样。那这一定就是一出闹剧或者喜剧。
Relationships: Joseph Fouché/Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord
Kudos: 2





	【富歇/塔列朗】闹剧

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：描写练习、情节薄弱，或许废话多，或许不通顺，或许雷。内容涉及政治、阴谋、情欲、悲观主义、反人类，伪NC-17，慎入。提前感谢能够看完的读者，谢谢包涵。

“警务部长约瑟夫·富歇先生到。”

侍者的高声报名伴着巴黎十二月深夜砭骨的风雪被来者带进了灯火辉煌的摩纳哥公馆。大厅中央高悬的烛火在那阵罡风的侵袭下杂乱地摇曳起来，半空中浓度接近饱和的香精骤然受到压迫，仿佛下一秒就会冷凝成雨水滴落在今夜仍然未眠的洛可可式辉宏沙龙中。

大厅里三三两两聚集的、正在低声调笑的人群在听到来者的名字后立即将所有语句停留在嘴际。所有人一齐看向那个他们以为永远不会现身在此地的不速之客，这阒寂只延续了几秒钟——更加令人费解的戏剧紧接着便上演了。

“瞧瞧是谁来了，女士们！是我亲爱老朋友的富歇先生！哦，欢迎您莅临寒舍，在下不胜感激。”刻意提高却仍带有几分倦意的低沉声音拨开人群的寂静响彻整个大厅。那是沙龙主人贝内文托亲王夏尔-莫里斯·德·塔列朗-佩里戈尔的致辞。此刻他撑着手杖缓缓起身，聚集在他身旁衣着考究的女士们见状收拢裙摆让出一条逼仄的小道，不过这并不妨碍亲王优雅又步履迅捷地向那来者迎去。亲王右脚天生的残疾在他快步走路时显露无疑，这也是他平时行走时不紧不慢、频繁向身边的人群致以礼貌的问候的缘故。【注1】他对来访者热情从因急切而毫无掩饰的颠簸中流露出来。对于一个教导人们“不要过于热情”的前外交部长来说，此时的他却违背了自己的处世信条。

来访的警务部长看见沙龙主人现身后向他轻轻欠下身去。“晚上好，我亲爱的亲王。您的盛情款待是我的荣幸。”警务部长在直起身后向逐渐走近的亲王说道。此时前者的神情在人群的静默中显得有些拘谨，即使他本人尽量通过不输亲王热情的笑容掩饰他对社交场天生的不自在。

烛光经过水晶吊灯折射的光影在亲王的脸上流转着。在警务部长热切的微笑下暗藏着与生俱来的观察式的警惕。他打量起这个富丽奢侈的沙龙的主人，观察着那些摩挲过亲王脸庞的柔和的光斑，同时习惯性地半眯起聚集敏锐目光的眼睛。

而下一刻——在众人的屏息凝神中——塔列朗微笑着点头示意，伸出手去攀上富歇的手臂。后者在这突然的亲昵姿态下不自然地身体僵硬，不过这种不自在也只有此刻与他肢体接触的那一位才会察觉——毕竟作为警务部长，他是更加会在众人面前伪装的那一个。

如果夏多布里昂在此地，他一定会在1808年而不是1815年写出那句尖酸刻薄的控诉——“邪恶倚靠在罪恶的臂膀上悄无声息地进来了【注2】”。不过这位文学领域的德拉克罗瓦【注3】一定能够将1808年“邪恶”挽着“罪恶”在沙龙中走动、谈笑的情景生动地用文学性十足的语句描绘在十九世纪早期风云变幻的画布上。

那位保皇党文学家却不一定能够想象出以下的细节——富歇先生观察式的锐利目光令沙龙里塔列朗先生的朋友们感到微妙的不快与冒犯。不过惊异压倒了一切厌恶的情感。想想看吧，剑拔弩张数年的仇人在这个不祥的十二月如同多年未见的老朋友一般挽着手谈笑着，仿佛这几年两人从来没有想过致对方于死地一样。

那这一定就是一出闹剧或者喜剧。

两位技艺精湛的演员此时显得默契极了。警务部长迅速适应了亲王先生的热情与亲近，动作不再僵硬，甚至有几分体贴地放慢步伐，端平自己被搀扶住的手臂，就像下一秒两人就会共舞一支美妙的华尔兹。

香料的气息在炉火下、人群吞吐的热气中、摇曳的烛光内似乎凝结成芬芳的水雾氤氲在整个沙龙里。这种湿润的浓郁水汽温吞着偷走人类的精力，昏沉、疲倦和松懈在恢复调笑交谈的人群的尾音中悄然流露。周遭的嘈杂变得如同频率一致的噪音，所有的警惕在一霎间全部留存在了潜意识里——是格外浓郁的香氛的味道，就在他们相遇的那一刻就一直弥漫在两人身边的，馥郁过一切香料与女士香水的独特的气息。

难怪奥坦丝王后抱怨过宫廷侍从长【注4】考究的假发上格外浓郁的香粉令她快要晕厥过去。富歇先生不禁感到本能上的厌恶。但同时他仿佛嗅到了某种危险博弈的气息，而这种危险则来自亲切地挽着他手臂的、懒散却又蓄势待发、眼神作摸不定的前外交部长。他似乎在这一刻能洞察对方，他知道对方也感到同样的厌恶与因危险而引发的激切。

沙龙中央，雷穆萨夫人【注5】正朗读着她的回忆录的选段。塔列朗用眼神微微向富歇示意，后者迅速会意，便搀扶着前者向那位优雅美丽的女文学家走去。坐在雷穆萨夫人身旁的蒙特朗先生【注6】看见两人向他们坐着的长沙发走来，嘴角扬起与他的至交好友十分类似的、嘲弄的、一切知情者所特有的微笑，同时准备站起身来给他们让出座位。而塔列朗则轻轻摇了摇头，于是蒙特朗往后倒去，似乎陷进了沙发里。

“塔列朗先生！您是来就我的回忆录发表您宝贵又风趣的意见的吗？”雷穆萨夫人边含笑说着边向亲王伸过手去。这位美丽的夫人温柔又谦逊，神情端庄又给人以亲切的关怀。她黑色的长发盘踞在脑后并用饰有希腊式玛瑙浮雕的发簪固定，头发阴影处流动着柔和的光泽。那苍白的、有些病态的肌肤在火光的映衬下沾染上了红晕。深陷的眼眶里黑色的杏眼折射出闪动的光芒。她真是美极了。

塔列朗抽回挽住富歇的那只手，同时微微俯下身去托住女作家伸出的那只纤手，并在其上落下一个轻浅的吻，“我必须向您道歉，我尊贵的夫人。请您允许我将本用于聆听您美妙的文章的时间投入到与我的这位老朋友的叙旧中去。”

“那祝您愉快啦，我的好先生。”雷穆萨夫人重又拾起她的回忆录，如同一位高贵的女王拿起她的王国的宪法。

亲王不再多言，他重又挽起他身旁那位一言不发、通过刻意的微笑示意的卡西乌斯【注7】的手臂，在众目睽睽之下穿过大厅走进了隔壁的房间。

*************************************************************************

“我有预感我们今天的演出会导致灾祸降临。”富歇侧过身，用胳膊撑起头，注视着正躺卧在他身边的塔列朗。后者正习惯性地闭目养神。壁炉里的火光在他的半边脸上忽明忽暗地摇晃着。他的神情在帷幔投下的阴影中看起来松懈又餍足。

“灾祸早就降临了——从那白马骑士【注8】望见奥斯特里茨的朝阳之后。”塔列朗以与他平日相比更为慵懒的音调不紧不慢地回答道。他仍然没有睁开眼睛，仿佛那是一件会令他耗费掉大量体力的事情。几缕金色的发丝从他的白色假发下漏出来，落在他的额角上。这是刚才与身旁的人纵情过后略带温存的凌乱与不整。

不过生性严谨、一丝不苟的警务部长对于整饬与秩序有着格外的喜爱。于是部长先生伸出他的另一只手去抚摸他从来没有看见过的对方自然的金色短发，然后再将其轻轻压回那仍残留着香粉的白色假发之下。这期间他的手也触碰到了那金发的主人微微颦蹙的眉。塔列朗似乎对这无意义的打扰略微感到不满。他终于睁开了眼睛。

“如果不阻止那骑士，他会将我们一起拖入火湖，或是在白色宝座前受审【注9】。”富歇低下头去，对塔列朗耳语道。湿气与低哑的声音挠得后者无声地笑了起来。他蓝灰色的眼睛仿佛落雪后北方云杉林上空晦暗的天穹。炉火给这双冰冷的眼睛镀上一层温暖的金色，活像勃朗峰上的永久积雪反射着的夕阳的余晖，给冰雪染上一层流金却无法融化覆盖千年的冰川。他的神情仍是平常那般似笑非笑的，就像一个游走于世外的先知——或魔鬼，对世事变迁投去嘲弄、怜悯与无奈的通透又冷漠的一瞥，偶尔兴起便踏入人世的河流。他既是教士中的世俗者，又是世俗者中的传道士。

“就算阻止了他，我们也会受审——你们是怎么称呼我的？我记得是‘跛脚的魔鬼’。瞧，到末日审判那一天，我还要死第二次。而您——”塔列朗蓝灰色的眼睛里闪耀着狡黠与自得，他以玩世不恭的语气继续宣布道，“您在大革命时期也有个别称——‘里昂的屠夫’。您的手上有殉道者的血呢。看来我们都来自地狱。”

这句音调倦怠、磁性十足、态度有几分不敬和玩味的话语对于富歇来说则闪动着刀刃锋利逼人的寒光。这狡猾的达尔杜弗【注10】，永远不会忘记在最亲切的微笑之后如同克林索尔【注11】般耀武扬威地亮出朗基努斯之矛【注12】。富歇当然记得里昂城内面对近在咫尺炮火的、脸色因极度恐惧而惨白如死灰的神职人员，当然记得1793年1月21日那赴死前神情庄重的、向神祈求自己的血不会第二次落在法兰西的土地上的路易·卡佩，可惜这位被褫夺国王称号的可怜人的演说被革命分子聒噪的鼓声给湮没了。他多年的仇敌，此刻的露水情人，就算在温情的床第间也不忘含沙射影地重提旧事，带着嘲弄将绞索套在他的脖子上。塔列朗在以波旁王朝的复辟作为威胁——而这个不幸的皇室的归来必将用白色吞噬以三色旗为掩饰的变节与弑君的罪孽——那时便是弑君者富歇的末日。

“1804年3月您可不在大不列颠啊【注13】。”警务部长以同样威胁性的话语继续向对方耳语道。他能感受到危机的那根弦逐渐紧绷起来，而危险对于他来说从来就是一种美妙的享受，“别幻想能得到他们的原谅，我亲爱的外交家。”说罢他撩拨开对方那彰显上个世纪贵族精神的白色的人造头发，吻了吻残留着温热的耳尖。他能透过嘴唇感受到对方敏感的轻颤。这个麻木冷峻、愤世嫉俗的马基雅维利的忠实信徒，竟然偶尔也会显得敏感，甚至脆弱。还有什么比这坦白流露更迷人的呢？“您说得没错，您的确是个来自地狱的魔鬼。”

“不过我现在要改变说法了。您知道吗，真正的魔鬼并非来自我们脚下的地狱，他们来自天上【注14】。”塔列朗伸出一只手勾在富歇的脖颈上，那修长的、保养良好如女人般触感光滑细腻的手却冰凉得如同死人，令后者不禁打了一个冷颤。“您别担心，我们可以选择那不勒斯。在这件事上面我们有共同的追求。”那只手冰凉的指尖在他的颈项上游走着，令他猛然回想起他现在正身处巴黎十二月深夜圣弗洛朗坦街上唯一灯火通明，光亮却被风雪和暗夜吸收折射大半的公馆里。那令他感到孤独又厌烦的彰显上个世纪典雅的宴会，正用经历革命洗礼后仍屹立着的等级优越叹息着永不复还。而一个与他同样感到孤独又厌烦的旧制度的幽灵，那操纵俗世欲望的酒神崇拜者，正用如同迈达斯【注15】般点石成金的指尖传递着若有若无的抚触。所有的厌烦与孤独在那抚触下嬗变为沉湎与留恋，而他也似乎愿意这样一直沉坠下去。

“那就劳烦您去给那不勒斯国王写信，我相信他会乐意了解我们的许诺的。”富歇坐起身，塔列朗的那只手从他的颈项上滑落下来，落在他们之间由于火光的附着而显得色泽陈旧的白色床单上，“或许那不勒斯王后更愿意了解。不过这不重要。重要的是奥地利人很大概率会打探到这些通信。”

“我敢肯定梅特涅先生现在正忙着给弗朗茨皇帝发急报。您看，一直以来，法国国内的消息都是先到维也纳，再到巴黎。我们需要奥地利人，一直都需要。”塔列朗的脸在火光的投映下像是戴了一层旧面具，他灰色的眼睛此时看起来如同被奇异月光撩动的湖水。“说到梅特涅先生——我能肯定那位年轻人将来前途无量。他的名字或许能够赋予一个时代以荣誉。”

“您在怪罪我作为警务部长没有扫清奥地利的间谍？您这样说显得我很不称职。”富歇笑了起来。紧接着他毫无征兆地猛然拉开盖在他们身上的丝绒被褥，扣住塔列朗落在床单上的冰冷的手，将整个人重又压在那拥有独一无二灰色眼睛的男人身上。潮湿的阴冷空气下沉弥漫开来。“您的手真是冷得可怕。”富歇的目光停留在塔列朗紧抿着的唇上，阴影笼罩下仿佛夜染在他的唇角。多少尖酸刻薄的评论从这薄薄的一层嘴唇里吐露过啊。

“托您的福，我现在更冷啦。”话虽如此，那来自古老贵族家族的立宪主义者，连象征性的抗拒都没有流露，反而在商人兼海员的儿子身下如舒展肢体般地调整着姿态，甚至这柔顺中带着几分惬意，“如果您想说服我您是足够称职的，那您就以自己的名义去给那不勒斯国王献上法兰西的国土。我相信您一定有办法避开奥地利人和意大利人将信息传递给那位嫉妒自己妻子的国王【注16】。”随着他动作的调整，光影在他往日埋藏在花纹繁复的丝绸领巾里、此刻却裸露着的颈部变幻着。

壁炉内木材燃烧断裂的响声短促又高昂，火星和灰烬被热气扬起后上窜至背墙上，有煤灰不断从通风口落下。烟道中传来隐隐的爆裂声与空气对流的呼啸。这不安的喧嚣令人想起大西洋深处的喑哑的暗涌。海洋，又是令人不安的海洋。其中那无尽诡谲的汹涌波涛给正在伊比利亚半岛为了皇帝而战的法国人带去了诅咒——四年前的海战【注17】的胜利者再度降临。胜败在四年间轮转，无数生命的逝去换来外交场上博弈的筹码，换来皇帝不可战胜的威名，换来一个神话缥缈的荣耀。修昔底德的预言【注18】如同阴影一般笼罩在帝国的传奇之上，那个神祇一般伟大的人，是否真的拥有神明的力量，强大到能够扭转历史规律？

“如果皇帝从西班牙回来了，您一定要把那句有关魔鬼来自天上的话亲口讲给他听。不过我们并不是那么期待他能够回来。”富歇惊觉自己讲话都有几分像塔列朗了。后者仿佛能够看透他的所想一般，笑着伸出另一只手攀上他的后颈，扬起头来主动奉上一个浅尝辄止的亲吻——犹大之吻。

“还是给他讲讲我们的演出吧。”塔列朗凑到富歇耳边低声说道。一直以来弥漫在他们身边的香粉的馥郁在此刻骤然变得浓厚，刺激着后者的嗅觉。“不过从哪里讲起呢？毕竟他也错过了今年他自己的演出——我想是《可笑的女才子》【注19】，剧情对他而言似乎有些不连贯。”这恶魔优雅又高傲地嘲弄着本世纪最伟大的人之一，即使正是他自己引着那有着漫无止境野心的战争之神一步步摘取献给阿波罗的月桂冠冕的。

富歇听到这句极富个人色彩的俏皮话后笑出声来。塔列朗似乎对这句话产生的效果感到满意，他带着几分自得地欣赏对方的笑容，同时放纵地将头倒回柔软的枕头里。平日他那打理得一丝不苟的、彰显上个世纪贵族精神的白色假发随意地铺散在枕头上，层次也不再如往日那般分明可辨。

这演出确是场闹剧，鉴于这两位政治舞者对早晚会到来的分道扬镳心知肚明。或许更甚，黎明时分他们就会重新相互憎恨，就像十多年来明枪暗箭的每一个日月一般毫无新意可言。他们的人生同样充斥着自人类存在便延续至今的斗争（或许只有斗争变得嗜血、死神镰刀刀尖的冷光闪耀时他们对其才不会感到如此熟稔），毫无新意到所有手段与目的在史册中循环了上千年。不管昨日是庇西特拉图受麦加克勒斯之邀重返雅典，还是执政府在雾月从五人委员会手中夺过革命赋予的权柄；不管今日是凯撒渡过卢比孔河，亦或是波拿巴跨越圣伯纳德山口，全都在模糊又残缺的泛黄纸张中融为一体。而文人墨客们，看见纸张在火焰中化作虚无前转瞬即逝的绚烂光晕，心生感慨后极尽溢美地赞颂着的——不过是闹剧。只要人类还存在于宇宙与时间里，闹剧就会一遍遍重演，永不落幕。

不过，就算明日宇宙与时间走尽存在迈入虚无，对于此刻的他们而言也不重要了。

“亲爱的先生，容我提醒您我不再年轻了。”情感的波浪舔舐上来，在刻意压抑的低声喘息间，富歇听见塔列朗苦笑般无奈的叹息。这并不是他一贯的谎言，他的确在陈述着不可辩驳的真实。但岁月似乎偏爱这老于世故的享乐主义者，令他好似独立地永久驻足在时间长流的河畔，冷眼凝望终将成为历史的无限纷争。他看起来比他的真实年龄年轻十来岁。

恍惚间，富歇回想起了他与塔列朗和解后的第一次会面。那是在豪特雷夫先生【注20】的乡间别墅里，塔列朗交叠着双腿坐在书房的扶手椅上，向他举了举手中的盛着马德拉干型葡萄酒【注21】的高脚杯。这种特殊的葡萄酒是海洋慈悲的馈赠，比起基督之血更类似人类的血。这外交家曾在华沙负责军队的后援，那时俄军正在城外劫掠，城内的波兰人惶惶不可终日，而他却请求军需官给他送来皇帝的马德拉葡萄酒，理由是“当贺拉斯催促‘现在该喝点什么了！’的时候，这位诗人想到的绝不会是水”。【注22】

那一天巴黎近郊的天空是阴沉的，云层灰暗，起伏延伸至渺远北方的荒野遍布着冬季植被枯死后形成的沼泽。天地间一片凝滞的沉寂，甚至没有一只乌鸦用黑色的羽翼划开冷冽的压抑空气。而坐在窗边扶手椅上的外交家的灰色眼睛，却像极了那即将落雪的晦暗天空，没有一丝希望与激情的亮光，似乎他所有的热情都在多年以前某个遥远的下午燃烧为灰烬。他的灵魂阴郁的影子从晦暗的眼眸中仿佛黎明般一晃而过，虚无、厌世的情绪在那一霎间坦白流露。

而没有什么比坦白流露更迷人的了。

“不......像您这样的人是不会老去的。”富歇望着塔列朗的那双不透光的晦暗眼睛，郑重地、感慨般地叹道，“我亲爱的，夏尔-莫里斯。”

【全文完】

注解  
【1】关于塔列朗的右脚的残疾问题，他本人在回忆录里解释是年幼时由于从橱柜上跌落未得到及时的治疗所致。后来研究者通过瓦朗赛城堡中留下的矫正的鞋子医学分析得出是塔列朗家族的遗传的跛足疾病所致。  
【2】引自夏多布里昂《墓畔回忆录》。  
【3】野史和传言中德拉克罗瓦为塔列朗的私生子。  
【4】即塔列朗。此处选自奥坦丝的回忆录。  
【5】约瑟芬皇后的侍女，塔列朗曾追求过她。夫人同时也是他的重要政治盟友。她撰写的回忆录由于为了她儿子在复辟王朝的仕途，修改和编撰的痕迹严重。她的回忆录塔列朗修改过，同时回忆录也在沙龙中传阅过。  
【6】塔列朗的一位至交好友，也是他的一位政治盟友。  
【7】古罗马将军，与布鲁图斯同谋反对凯撒。此处为茨威格在《富歇传》中的比喻。“在众目睽睽之下穿过大厅走进隔壁的房间”是《富歇传》中的原句。  
【8】白马骑士为天启四骑士之一，公元二世纪圣爱任纽解释骑士为基督本身，白马象征着福音的成功传播。此后许多学者支持这个观点。除了基督，白马骑士也可以代表圣灵。一直到十九世纪基督徒都认为白马骑士为一个正面的形象。直到1866年C.F. Wimpel为他是反基督者的假设辩护（更确切地将他指为拿破仑）。与红马骑士带来内战不同，白马骑士带来的是征服战争。也有白马骑士代表着罗马帝国的繁荣的说法。流行文化中白马骑士带来瘟疫的这种说法最早出现在1906年。本文中白马骑士代表着拿破仑，主要暗示与讽刺其发动永无止境的征服战争，此处有一点点反基督的味道。  
【9】《启示录》中对末日审判的描述。千年后撒旦被释放，迷惑地上的人，可是会连同跟从它的人被扔入火湖(Lake of fire)里。所有历代以来不信耶稣的人，都要在主耶稣的白色大宝座(Great white throne)面前受审，凡是名字没有写在生命册(The book of life)上的，都被扔入火湖里，这火湖就是第二次的死，记载于新约圣经启示录第20章，在火湖里永远无尽的“悲哀、哭号、疼痛”。  
【10】达尔杜弗为莫里哀同名喜剧中的人物，是一个伪信士和骗子。  
【11】中世纪圣杯传说《帕西法尔》中的巫师，被圣杯放逐后改习魔法，并在距离蒙沙瓦不远处建立了一座城堡，里面有各色美艳的花妖，专门诱惑外出的圣杯骑士。被花妖诱惑的骑士就堕落在他麾下，成为他的奴隶。克林索尔的势力逐渐庞大，使蒙沙瓦受到严重的威胁。守护圣矛与圣杯的提督瑞尔逐渐老去，遂将他的王位传给儿子安福塔斯。年轻气盛的安福塔斯继任后，便亲自出征，带着圣矛想要剿灭克林索尔的势力，然而在往魔法城堡的路上，他却遇见一个美丽得可怕的女人，这个女人诱惑了安福塔斯，使他跌下马来。克林索尔此时现身，不但夺去了圣矛，还用圣矛将安福塔斯刺伤。  
【12】朗基努斯之矛即命运之矛（圣矛），相传是耶稣在受十字架刑后，罗马士兵为确认耶稣是否真的已因刑而死，因此用一支长矛戳刺耶稣的侧腹位置，此长矛即成为命运之矛。  
【13】这句话在暗示昂吉安公爵之死。一般认为，是塔列朗与富歇促使拿破仑处死昂吉安公爵。而公爵本人是波旁家族的一位亲王。投票处死路易十六时，塔列朗正流亡英国，没有参与投票。富歇则投赞成票处死路易十六。这里富歇在向塔列朗暗示后者手上也沾有波旁王室的血。  
【14】这句话出自《Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice》中Lex Luthor的台词 “Devils don’t come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky.” 别问为什么引用这个，问就是作者脑子有坑的产物。  
【15】迈达斯为希腊神话中可以点石成金的国王。这里暗指塔列朗借助由他参与拟定和签署的外交条款获得了大量贿赂和私利。  
【16】这里意大利人也指拿破仑。  
【17】即特拉法尔加海战。  
【18】即修昔底德陷阱。古代雅典历史学者和军事将领修昔底德认为雅典和斯巴达之间的伯罗奔尼撒战争是不可避免的。修昔底德陷阱是美国政治学者格雷厄姆·艾利森创造的一个术语，用来描述当新兴强国威胁到现有强国的国际霸主地位时导致的一种明显的战争倾向。这里暗指英法两国之间的争霸战争不可避免。  
【19】《可笑的女才子》为莫里哀的讽刺喜剧，主要讲述两个附庸风雅的外省女人来到巴黎后拒绝了两个贵族男青年的求婚，原因是那两位青年不会用贵族沙龙中风雅的语句表达爱意。受到无礼对待的两位青年找来他们的两个同样喜欢附庸风雅的仆人假扮贵族去和两位女才子相处。就在假扮的两位贵人与女才子举办舞会时，两位贵族男青年突然出现揭穿了骗局。这部喜剧在1659年11月18日上演，上演了一场受到阻挠便停演了。直到12月2日才继续演出。拿破仑在巴黎圣母院加冕的时间为1804年12月2日。这里塔列朗借相同的时间讽刺拿破仑加冕一事。  
【20】Alexandre Maurice Blanc de Lanautte, Comte d’Hauterive (1754-1830), 他一方面是塔列朗在外交政策方面的重要合作者，另一方面和富歇是奥拉托利会会友的关系，是他安排了塔列朗与富歇的和解。他曾在1784年陪同塔列朗的好友Comte de Choiseul-Gouffier一起去过君士坦丁堡；在美国经营过经营园业农业(market farming)；雾月政变后为拿破仑起草过声明；1805年成为议员，加入荣誉军团；1805-1813短暂担任过几次外交部长；波旁复辟后在黎塞留公爵的要求下任过职，主要管理外交部门的档案。  
【21】马德拉酒(Madeira wine)是马德拉群岛出产的葡萄牙加强葡萄酒。马德拉酒有多种不同的类型，干型马德拉酒可以作为开胃酒单独饮用，而甜型马德拉酒更多是用来和甜品一起享用。也有廉价的马德拉酒，加入了盐与香料，用来烹饪。荷兰东印度公司为这种酒的老主顾，大桶大桶（每桶112加仑，大约423升，称之为一“管”）的酒被运到印度。当一船葡萄酒经过漫长航行，却未来得及出售，会返回马德拉港。此时马德拉葡萄酒厂商发现，运输过程中的高温，和船舶不停摇晃，对葡萄酒产生了转化效果。而顾客们喜欢这种味道，因此标着vinho da roda（旅途往返）的酒，在马德拉非常流行。(source: wikipedia) 所以后文才会说这种酒是海洋的馈赠。同时在当时航海是有一定的生命风险的，所以才会说这种酒更像人类的血。  
【22】找军需官要皇帝的酒为真人真事，引自《Monsieur de Talleyrand, IV》。


End file.
